


Taking Care

by Kalira



Series: Pack Love [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (except for his own alphas), (they're wonderful), Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Umino Hours, Frostbite, Gen, Iruka is Judgy About Alphas, Omega Verse, Pack Feels, Platonic Heat-Sharing, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021, Winter, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Iruka is distracted, frostbitten, and shivering through pre-heat when an unbonded alpha finds him outside Konoha's walls - and takes him safely, upon request, right back to Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka
Series: Pack Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099499
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Frostbite' on [my Iruka Winter Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html)!
> 
> I've had frostbite several times myself, and it wasn't hard to picture Iruka having had similar troubles.

“Oh! What are you _doing_ out here like this? Iruka-san!”

Iruka tensed, baring his teeth. “Leave me alone!” he snapped, whirling. Though rich with the tones of a concerned alpha, it was not Kakashi’s voice, nor Anko’s, and Iruka trusted very few other alphas. As comrades and fellow shinobi of the leaf, yes . . . personally, less so - and certainly not when he was in pre-heat, feeling warm and on-edge and _irritated_.

“I am only concerned for you.” Gai said more gently, bowing his head. Iruka shifted, wary. He didn’t _know_ Gai - not personally - but no one could live in Konoha and not know _of_ Gai, he thought, even without his closeness to Kakashi. Gai was known for being a courteous alpha, to the degree of one who would be considered weak if it were not for his blatantly _obvious_ strength.

A weak alpha, perhaps; a weak ninja, never.

He was also, Iruka knew, one of Kakashi’s very few true friends. Iruka was almost inclined to let his defences ease, with that knowledge, but could not quite dismiss the painful knowledge that how alphas treated one another was not always reflective of how they treated omegas.

“I _don’t_ need looking after.” Iruka snapped, lifting his jaw - just enough to be aggressive, not enough to hint at baring his throat. “I’m a chuunin in my own right; _I_ choose where I go and I do _not_ need assistance.” he said firmly.

“Your gear is not nearly sufficient for this weather!” Gai said earnestly, and Iruka stilled, blinking. “Your hands are not even covered, Iruka-san!”

Gai stepped forwards and Iruka felt his shoulders tense but he didn’t back away, too startled. Gai clasped his wrists gently, lifting Iruka’s hands and then closing them between his own. They were _shockingly_ warm, not unlike curling up to Kakashi - but Kakashi didn’t radiate such warmth when out in the bitterest of winter cold like this.

“Truly you must get warm,” Gai said sincerely, “your hands are showing signs of frostbite, Iruka-san.” He raised them a little higher as Iruka cringed, looking down to find Gai was right; his fingers had paled dramatically and the tips were shading into light purple-blues. “May I escort you somewhere?”

“I don’t need help.” Iruka said firmly, beginning to reclaim his hands only to stop, allowing Gai to keep hold of him if only for that shocking warmth. It was _cold_ and his hands _hurt_ with it all the way down to the bone now his attention had been drawn to them.

“We are very close but we _are_ still outside the walls,” Gai said earnestly, “if something happened and the condition of your hands were to-”

“Fine.” Iruka snapped, back tense. “Kakashi.”

Gai made a confused noise and Iruka huffed. “You want to help? You can take me to Kakashi.”

Iruka _hated_ it, hated that it worked, but he was not above using the presence or the _implication_ of one of his alphas to deal with another, unbonded and unwanted. Without clarifying what they were to him.

“If that is what you wish!” Gai declared with a smile, drawing Iruka close and-

Iruka jumped as a heavy coat settled around his shoulders, still warm, and Gai tucked his hands inside it, drawing it around him like a cloak.

“Let us return to the village!” Gai declared, one arm settling across Iruka’s back and making him tense all over again, even though it was neither a tight grip nor an intrusive touch. “I shall return you to Kakashi, if that is where you wish to be! My Rival has only just returned from his mission, and I am sure he will be glad for the company!”

Though Iruka knew Kakashi welcomed his presence usually, that was probably stretching it, knowing how Kakashi holed up for quiet after an extended time with his genin, but Kakashi would never turn Iruka away, even if he _wasn’t_ using Kakashi as a defence against another alpha. Which Kakashi. . . Iruka wondered if he would guess, with _Gai_ \- after all, Gai was _Kakashi’s_ friend.

Iruka didn’t really need the help, and he chafed at it, but he kept his aching hands tucked inside Gai’s coat and allowed Gai to . . . _shepherd_ him back to the village. He did, at least, have a point that if Iruka’s reactions or dexterity were compromised, being outside the walls alone was not safe.

And at least he wasn’t being. . .

Iruka cast a look sideways as Gai cheerfully continued telling a story with no apparent need for acknowledgement. He wondered if the cold was deadening his scent enough that Gai hadn’t _realised_. . . They’d never been particularly close to one another before, and _now_ Iruka was wrapped in Gai’s coat-

Iruka cringed at that thought; his pre-heat scent would be saturating the collar, at least, of the coat - Gai couldn’t _possibly_ miss _that_ , not now but _later_. When he put his own coat back on. Iruka wondered fleetingly if Gai had a mate to get distressed over such a thing, but- No, surely there was no chance _Gai_ would have a mate without the entirety of Konoha being well aware of the fact.

Iruka shook his head.

“Iruka-san, are you quite all right?” Gai asked, one big hand splaying over his back, and Iruka tensed again, surprised that he had allowed himself to become so distracted in such a condition, with an alpha so near. “Is there anything I can do to aid you?”

“I just want Kakashi.” Iruka said sharply, defensive, and Gai nodded agreeably, picking up the pace a little.

“Then we shall get you to Kakashi.” Gai promised warmly.

* * *

There was a _banging_ on his door. A very enthusiastic and familiar banging. Damn it. Gai _knew_ he was fresh off a mission and did _not_ want-

“Kakashi! Eternal Rival!” Gai boomed, which would probably net Kakashi complaints from his neighbours or his landlord if any of them were actually brave enough to lay complaints against Kakashi.

It had made him uneasy for years but honestly by now Kakashi just took advantage of that for what it was. Iruka and Anko had talked him around to the attitude, mainly. Conniving, calculating terrors.

“ _No_ challenges to- Iruka!” Kakashi interrupted himself, surprised to find Iruka, swathed in Gai’s coat, at Gai’s side on his doorstep. “Is something-”

“ _Kakashi._ ” Iruka slipped out of Gai’s coat, away from his arm, and practically dove for Kakashi.

Kakashi caught him with open arms, giving a comforting rumble and nosing Iruka’s _frozen_ cheek and temple. “Maa . . . what’s going on?” he asked, glancing up at Gai.

“I shall take my leave, Iruka-san, Rival!” Gai said cheerfully. “I hope I have not caused you any discomfort!”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed even as his nose twitched; he recognised the spicy twist thickening Iruka’s usual scent immediately.

“I was outside the walls.” Iruka said against his throat; Kakashi shivered at the brush of Iruka’s cold nose even through his mask. “I’m fine, but I. . .”

“Frostbite is very serious, Iruka-san!” Gai chided, and Kakashi tensed, arms tightening around Iruka. “He wished to be brought to you, Rival, so of course-”

“Of course. Thank you.” Kakashi said absently, rubbing Iruka’s back.

Gai bowed, sliding his coat back on, and Kakashi’s brows rose as he faltered, tilting his head and turning just enough to press his nose against the collar. He drew several deep breaths, flushing, then immediately shed his coat again, clearing his throat and bundling it into his arms as he hurried down the corridor.

Kakashi shook his head slightly and closed the door. “It’s good to see you again.” he said softly, smoothing a hand over Iruka’s hair, which was speckled with ice, then tugging him away from the door. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“It’s not the first time I’ve had frostbite.” Iruka mumbled, and Kakashi growled, a soft scold. “I’ll be okay. I just, erm. . .”

Kakashi drew back a little, cocking his head to catch Iruka’s eye.

“I didn’t notice until Gai-san pointed it out.” Iruka said, looking irritated. _Probably_ at himself more than anything.

Kakashi hummed low in his throat, picking up Iruka’s hands and inspecting them. They weren’t so bad off; he needed to stay out of the cold for a while and he shouldn’t be going without gloves, but there was no serious risk of damage. “Not like your heat coming on might have distracted you, keeping the feeling of the cold at bay?” he suggested dryly, and Iruka grumbled, but tipped his head in almost-acknowledgement.

“Go warm up in the bath.” Kakashi suggested, nodding that way. “I’ll make you some coffee.” Coffee which he only _had_ in his apartment because of Iruka; Anko stole it but Kakashi would have delighted in spiting her if it weren’t also Iruka’s favourite.

“C’n I have hot chocolate?” Iruka asked, nuzzling his shoulder needily.

Kakashi rumbled softly and brushed a kiss to his temple. “Of course. Be careful with the hot water.” he advised as Iruka moved away, towards the bath. Iruka hummed, a calm sound, hackles clearly not raised by the reminder though he should definitely know better without it.

Kakashi kept an ear out as he heated milk on the stove, making rich chocolate for Iruka - his nose wrinkled at the thick sweetness in the air - and heady chai for himself. He left both on the counter and went to change, pulling on a warmer, softer pair of pants and one of his few snug shirts without the cowled mask, shivering a bit at the brush of cool air against his collarbones.

He was leaning into the closet again when he heard the soft ruffle of fabric against wood, probably Iruka passing by the doorframe. He straightened, pulling out the heavy quilt he had been rummaging for, and turned towards his omega, smiling slightly.

Iruka smiled back, looking a little less tense and shivery, hair wet and loose around his face, wearing a pair of his own pyjama pants - left here for him - and one of Kakashi’s oversized lounging sweaters. He put the mugs Kakashi had left on the counter on the nightstand, then crawled into Kakashi’s bed, turning over and fixing him with an expectant look.

Kakashi huffed, amused, lips quirking, and closed the closet, crossing to the bed himself. “Bed, not couch, then?” he asked dryly, and Iruka’s nose wrinkled.

Kakashi wasn’t particularly surprised, considering; he wouldn’t be terribly surprised if Iruka settled in to den here, either, for the duration of his heat. Especially not as close as Kakashi guessed it was now. It wouldn’t be the first time, in any case.

Kakashi threw the top edge of the quilt lightly, and Iruka shivered as the heavy material settled over him, squirming. Kakashi smoothed out the bottom edge, then moved around the bed to slide in as well, situating himself against the wall at the head of the bed with Iruka cuddled half in his lap and half against his shoulder. It was a familiar process and only took a few moments before Iruka was melting into him, purring softly.

Kakashi nuzzled his hair and wrapped an arm around him, inspecting his hands. The purple tinges were gone and there was only a faint chill to his skin now. Better.

Kakashi reached for the hot chocolate and offered it to Iruka, steadying the oversized mug until Iruka’s fingers curled around it. He reclaimed his tea as well and ran his fingers through Iruka’s hair, making his purr deepen for a moment, then go rough as Kakashi rubbed at his neck.

“Gai didn’t make you uncomfortable, did he?” Kakashi asked, taking a sip of his chai, then shifting to hook his chin over Iruka’s shoulder.

Iruka sighed. “ _Alphas._ ” he mumbled, but shook his head. “No, Gai-san was. . . He’s fine. I just. . .”

“Wanted me?” Kakashi teased, and Iruka snorted, elbowing him and then twisting to bare his teeth at Kakashi. He bared his own in return, growling softly, and Iruka laughed quietly, relaxing again.

“I don’t know, Kakashi.” Iruka sighed. “I just. . .” He shook his head. “I know Gai-san is your friend - your pack - but _I_. . . And. . .”

“Alphas.” Kakashi observed dryly, and Iruka hummed, bringing his mug to his lips. Iruka didn’t care for the behaviour of most alpha shinobi, and over the past few years had grown to have little patience to wait for any alpha to show they were _not_ in that category; Gai was certainly not - Kakashi couldn’t imagine him behaving in such a way, and had less than no time for such condescending knotheads himself. Alphas who didn’t comprehend what it was to be a packmate, let alone a good alpha.

“And I felt stupid.” Iruka admitted, lifting one hand and splaying his fingers. “I should have _noticed_ , I shouldn’t have needed _some alpha_ to point it out.”

Kakashi caught Iruka’s hand and brought it up to kiss his fingers, making him huff. “Or maybe you just needed someone not distracted to remind you.” he said gently. “Nothing to do with being an alpha; just Gai looking out for a fellow shinobi of the leaf.”

Iruka made a contemplative noise, curling up a little more, legs sliding against Kakashi’s. After a moment he turned, nuzzling into the bared length of Kakashi’s neck, then rubbing his cheek firmly against it, sighing contentedly as Kakashi’s scent thickened, pushing a little further still and marking himself.

Kakashi growled lazily and relaxed, allowing him to do as he wanted.

Content and eased by having Iruka in his den, and worn from the mission spent wrangling his genin, Kakashi began drifting off before he had even finished his tea. He vaguely felt Iruka pulling the mug from his hands, manoeuvring him into lying down, and yawned as he went obligingly boneless, Iruka’s thick purrs following him into sleep.


End file.
